


"Talk Southern To Me" w/ PerseaJackson

by brittneynr96



Series: Pjo Youtuber au [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hazel teaches Percy some southern slang, Youtuber AU, youtuber!Hazel, youtuber!percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittneynr96/pseuds/brittneynr96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you getting down at the store?" Hazel asked.</p>
<p>Percy looked at her confused. "What?"</p>
<p>"Are you getting down at the store?" Hazel asked again.</p>
<p>Percy was still confused, "Why would I start dancing at the store for? I can't dance anyway. It's embarrassing."</p>
<p>It was Hazel's turn to be confused, "Dancing? Who said anything about dancing?"</p>
<p>"You just did!"</p>
<p>"I asked you if you were getting out of the car and coming inside to shop."</p>
<p>"Oh." Percy said, "Why didn't you just say so?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Talk Southern To Me" w/ PerseaJackson

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give a special thanks to @ ohmynerdyfangirlfeels on tumblr for helping me with translating. She was the Percy since I'm from Louisiana and I have no idea how anyone would translate any of this. This is normal for me. Also thanks to my internet bro Phoebe for also giving me a bit of translations. You're hella cool. 
> 
> Also, yes, that's actually how people from Louisiana talk. Not sure about anywhere else in the south. If you're from the south and you don't talk like this then I'm sorry. I only know Louisiana slang.

"Are you getting down at the store?" Hazel asked.

Percy looked at her confused. "What?"

"Are you getting down at the store?" Hazel asked again.

Percy was still confused, "Why would I start dancing at the store for? I can't dance anyway. It's embarrassing."

It was Hazel's turn to be confused, "Dancing? Who said anything about dancing?"

"You just did!"

"I asked you if you were getting out of the car and coming inside to shop."

"Oh." Percy said, "Why didn't you just say so?"

——

"Hi guys!" Percy smiled and waved at the camera. "Today I'm here with my good friend Hazel."

"Hi!" Hazel smiled at the camera. 

"And today, I thought for this video, you could teach me some southern slang." Hazel laughed. "You're from the south and you still let some phrases slip out every once in a while and I'm just..I'm always confused."

"I could just be insulting you behind your back and you would never know." Hazel said. 

"Yes!" Percy said laughing. "I want to understand."

"And to confuse Jason."

"Maybe learn some insults." Percy nodded. 

Hazel smiled and shook her head. "I have some index cards full of southern phrases here, and you're going to try and translate for the viewers at home." Percy nodded. "Ready?"

"Let's do this."

"Pass the mop" Hazel said looking at her index card. 

"Sharing mops are important. You're asking me to hand you the mop." Percy said. "Is that correct?"

"No." Hazel said. "I don't know if this is true anywhere else in the south, but in Louisiana it means to mop the floor. If someone asks you to pass the mop they're asking you to mop the floor." Hazel explained.

"Why not just say mop the floor then? What if they actually want you to pass them the mop? Then what?" Percy asked. "Seems confusing to me."

Hazel laughed and shook her head and picked up another index card. "Meenoo."

Percy looked at her like she grown a second head. "Excuse me?"

Hazel laughed harder. "Meenoo."

"What the heck? Meenoo?" Percy asked. 

"What do you think a meenoo is Perce?" 

"A cat has gotten stuck inside a cow to be honest." Percy said shrugging. "Can you use it in a sentence?"

"Get that meenoo off the table child!" Hazel said, mimicking a mother scolding a child.

Percy laughed. "Oh my gods. You're accent came out so thick right there. It's adorable. But I still have no idea what a meno is."

"It's pronounced Me-Nu, Percy. And it's a nickname for a cat or a kitten."

"Are you kidding me?" Percy asked. "Southern people have some weird ass nicknames for cats."

Hazel laughed. "Ready for the next one?"

"Go for it."

"Coo-yon." Hazel said. 

"What the actual fuck?" Percy asked. Hazel laughed and covered her mouth with her hand. "Is that even a word? Is it like 'Hey you!' or something like that? Maybe like chickens are tired?"

Hazel laughed harder. "No. It's a southwest Louisiana slang that means crazy, stupid, ignorant, dumb, uneducated fool, ridiculous, foolish person."

"I'm gonna start using that."

Hazel smiled and shook her head, changing the index card. "Fixin' to!" 

"Fix yourself to? I have no idea."

"Fixin' to means you're getting ready to. You're about to do something in a second."

"That doesn't make any sense to me."

"Half of this list won't make sense to you. Shotgun house."

Percy looked confused. "Is that like, similar to when you call out shotgun for a car? Like you're the first one to see the house."

"Not even close. Usually," Hazel said. "Part of a "double"--a single row house in which all rooms on one side are connected by a long single hallway. You can open the front door and shoot a gun straight through the back door, without hitting a single wall."

"Um..okay." Percy laughed. "That probably makes the most sense so far. But it still doesn't make any sense."

"Ready for the next one?"

"Bring it."

"It's over yonder" 

"Oh! I think I know this one. I think I read it in a book once or something. Isn't it like over there or something?"

"I'm proud of you!" Hazel said smiling. Percy smiled smugly at the camera. "It means something off into the distance."

"Yes! One point for Percy!" Percy fist pumped the air.

Hazel laughed and read another index card. "Gussied up."

"Isn't that like a disguise?" Percy asked. 

"To get gussied up means to get dressed up." Hazel explained.

"I was sorta close." Percy said. "I'm gonna claim that point."

"I'll give it to you for being close." Hazel said, looking at another index card. "Knee high to a grasshopper" 

"I actually know this one I think..You are a small person then but know your tall and fat? Or you're really short?" Percy asked. 

"It means being very young or back when you were just a kid. Possibly intending that someone is short. I'll give you that point as well."

Percy fist pumped the air again. "That one makes the most sense so far. Because grasshoppers are very small. And you're only knee high to them, then you're really short." Percy explained. 

"Playing possum" 

"Hide and seek I’m guessing. I just thought of ice age."

"If someone is playing possum they're pretending to be asleep."

"My second guess was like 'you're dead so I can bury you now.' I was off."

Hazel laughed. "You were way off. Reckon so." 

"I think so? That's my answer."

"I guess so. I imagine. I would think so."

"Another point for Percy!" Percy beamed with pride. "I'm better at this than I thought I would be."

"Skedaddle."

"What the fuck?" Percy asked in confusion, looking towards the camera for help. "Is that even a word?"

"It's a word." Hazel laughed. "You just don't hear it very often anymore. Mainly in old movies or something."

"To move on a skateboard? I've got to go?" Percy asked. "I have no idea."

"Skedaddle means to go away. If someone tells you to skedaddle they're telling you to go away, get out of here, get lost. Catawampus"

"It's something to do with a cat i'm sure." Percy said. "A cat/hippo mixed together. A cat swamp perhaps." Percy shrugged. "I'm 100% sure a cat is involved."

"It means sideways."

"I give up." Percy groaned. "That literally makes no sense. Why not just say sideways? Why make up a hard ass word to pronounce and spell? I don't get southerners. You're weird and I don't understand you."

"You've probably just offended a lot of people."

"I'm sorry." Percy apologized to the camera. "You're just really weird and you confuse me and the rest of the world with your impossible to pronounce slang."

"Ready to continue?" Hazel asked.

"Sure. Let's finish this."

"Hold your horses."

"To hold up your going to fast? Wait a minute?"

"That's exactly what it means. It means to wait a second." Hazel read another index card. "Britches" 

"People that are known to be a real bitches."

"It literally means pants, Percy. Coke."

"Isn't that cocaine?" Percy asked.

"It's any kind of carbonated beverage. Like Dr.Pepper, Pepsi, Coco Cola, etc."

"That would confuse me."

"Gimme some sugar." Hazel said.

"Isn't that like a kiss?"

"Yup! That dog will hunt."

"I'll get you? I don't know."

"That's a good idea, that'll work." Hazel explained.

"That makes zero sense but okay."

"Yapper."

"You talk too much."

"It's your mouth. Your mouth is your yapper. I'll give you that point." Percy fist pumped the air again and smiled smugly. "Put up." 

"Hold up?"

"If someone tells you to put up the dishes or clothes or something in general, they're telling you to put them where they go." Hazel explained. "Like the dishes in the cabinet or where you put your dishes at, put your clothes in your drawers or in the closet. Just put the things where they go."

"I guess that makes sense?"

"Save the dishes" 

"Spare me the sob story?" Percy guessed. "That's the first thing that came to mind."

"It means to put the dishes in their correct places. Your dishes aren't in any kind of danger, they don't need saving, they're just asking you to put them where they go." Hazel explained, changing the index card again. "Make a pass."

"Trying to kiss someone? Like making a pass at someone?"

"It's like 'I'm going to make a pass to Momma's." It means they're going visit their mom. Or "I'm going make a pass to the store" it means you're going to the store. It can be a bit confusing."

"You're telling me." Percy groaned.

"Last question." Hazel smiled. "Come see."

"Come look." Percy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What else could it mean?"

"It just means come here. If I ask you to come see I'm just telling you to walk over to me."

"Then why not just say come here? Doesn't that ever get confusing? You southerners are just weird." Percy said shaking his head. "I couldn't live in the south. I would stay confused."

"Well, you did better than I thought you would. I'm proud of you!"

"I'm proud of myself as well. That was hard as hell. I don't get how Frank understands you at time."

"I try to keep to the habit of not letting it slip out."

Percy laughed and gave the camera a smile. "Well, I hope you liked this video and I hope you maybe learned a few things as well."

"I'm sorry if I confused you." Hazel said. "If you have any questions concerning this video you can ask me!" 

"You can subscribe to Hazel's channel by clicking on her beautiful face." Percy said, motioning to Hazel who blushed. "Or you can click on the link to her channel in the description box. All of her social media accounts will also be linked there as well. If you liked this video, give it a thumbs up. We might do another video like this in the future."

"You can teach me New York slang next time." Hazel said. "That would be an experience. Also a learning experience for the viewers at home. I'm sure they'll love it."

"Let us know if you want a video of me teaching Hazel New York slang." Percy said. "Let us know your thoughts in the description. We're curious to know how you liked this video. Until next time.."

"Bye guys!" Hazel smiled and waved by to the camera.

"Bye everyone!" Percy waved to the camera and ended the video.


End file.
